Alone Together (John Smith 10)
Story In a storage garage, a series of humans are working on a quartz ring attached to a machine, similar to the machine for Paradox’s time travel machine. Then, the wall is knocked down, and Wolf Bane comes in, followed by Gwen and Kevin. Wolf Bane: Jig’s up guys. (Splits his snout, and unleashes a sonic howl. The attack hits some of the humans, and their faces crack, revealing I.D. masks. The masks fall off, and DNAliens are standing there.) Kevin: (absorbing metal) Told you it was DNAliens. Gwen: Alright, alright. You’re right for once. Wolf Bane: Are you guys done? The other DNAliens remove their I.D. masks, and start spitting slime at them. Wolf Bane charges forward, dodging the slime. Wolf Bane goes in and swats several DNAliens away. Gwen raises a mana shield to protect herself, while Kevin charges in, punching DNAliens. Wolf Bane charges his way towards the quartz machine, when he’s hit by a fist from behind. Wolf Bane goes flying, hitting the quartz machine. Wolf Bane gets up, seeing a Highbreed. Highbreed: You pathetic scum. Do you actually believe that you can oppose us? Wolf Bane: Well, considering that your forces are losing, yes. Wolf Bane charges on all fours, pouncing at the Highbreed. The Highbreed catches Wolf Bane, then knees him. Wolf Bane loses his breath, and the Highbreed throws Wolf Bane away. Wolf Bane gets up, and fires a sonic howl. The Highbreed dodges, and the sonic howl hits the quartz machine. A wormhole then forms in the ring, sucking the Highbreed in. Wolf Bane tries to run, but is sucked in as well. Gwen: John! (She throws mana disks at the quartz, breaking it slightly and deactivating it. Gwen and Kevin run to the machine, while the DNAliens retreat.) Can you get this thing working again? Kevin: It’ll take some time, but I’ll work as fast as I can. End Scene Wolf Bane falls out of a hole in the sky, and crashes down on sand. The Highbreed was standing there waiting for him. Highbreed: So you were stupid enough to get sucked in. Wolf Bane: Look whose talking. Where are we? Highbreed: Turrawuste. It serves as having multiple teleporter stations. (Starts walking away.) Wolf Bane: Where are you going? Highbreed: To get off this planet. Wolf Bane: Hey, I don’t think you realize it, but we’re stuck together, which mean we have to work together. How are you going to find your way off this planet? Highbreed: Don’t you dare speak to me in that tone. Wolf Bane: That’s what I thought. (Turns into a direction, and fires a sonic howl, which travels into the distance. A few seconds later, the sound wave returns.) There’s something this way. Worth checking out. (Wolf Bane reverts.) Highbreed: Fine. But you are to walk 10 paces behind me. (Starts walking.) John: Sheesh. They are walking, the two suns severely heating the environment. John notices that the Highbreed was starting to get dehydrated. John: You alright? You look dried up. Highbreed: I don’t need your sympathy. (Stops, and root-like tentacles come out of his chest and dig into the ground.) John: What are you doing? Highbreed: Looking for water deep below the surface. John: Wow. That’s just like a plant. Highbreed: How dare you compare the superior race to plants. John: What does that mean, “superior race?” Highbreed: Of course scum doesn’t know. The Highbreed, once known as the Atasians, were the first species to come into existence, and we are superior to any other race. Our plan is to purge the universe of those lesser species. John: Oh. That’s, um, interesting. Are you going to share that water? (The Highbreed ignores him.) Fine. (Turns to look, and spots a puddle of water.) There is some. And you’re searching in the core. (John runs towards the puddle.) Highbreed: Human scum! Wait! John approaches the puddle, when the ground breaks, a giant worm coming out of the ground, knocking John to the ground. It has giant teeth going around its outer mouth. John: Ahhh! ( The worm comes down to eat him, when its hit by a series of what look like darts, repelling it. John turns around, and sees they were fired from the Highbreed, being literally his fingers.) Thanks. Ahh! (Activates the Omnitrix, going Big Chill and flying to dodge the worm coming back down, digging into the ground.) Big Chill: What is that thing? Highbreed: Dravek. The Dravek breaks from the ground, and the Highbreed opens its arms, revealing wings, and flies to dodge, Big Chill going in the opposite direction. Big Chill flies back at the Dravek, using his freeze breath on it, being ineffective. Highbreed: Freeze it from the inside, scum! Big Chill: Stop calling me scum! Big Chill turns and phases into the Dravek, as it goes for the Highbreed. Then, the Dravek freezes from the inside out, and falls to the ground. Big Chill flies out of its mouth, reverting. John: Now do you understand? We have to work together in order to get off this planet. Highbreed: Very well. I am known as Corine Reinrassic III, seventh son of the noble Highbreed house of Dirassa, direct descendant of the High Order of Raseckt. John: I’ll just call you Reinrassic. I’m John. John Smith. Reinrassic: Fine, John John Smith. But you still must stay 10 paces back. Just because I have to work with scum doesn’t mean I have to like it. (Starts walking.) John: This guy makes Kevin seem nice. (Walks to follow.) End Scene They are continuing to walk, and the suns are setting. John starts to hear something. John: Reinrassic, did you hear that? Reinrassic: No, I did not. (They are then surrounded by small little brown insect like creatures, with pincer mouths.) John: Do you hear them now? Reinrassic: Dasypodidae. Even worse than Draveks. John: How can they, oh. (They were surrounded by what seemed like thousands of them.) This looks like a job for Shocksquatch. (Activates and slaps down Omnitrix.) Eatle: Eatle? Oh, man. The Dasypodidae continue to approach, Reinrassic firing his claw darts at them, hitting and killing them. Eatle uses his claws to scratch at them, but they are fast and dodge with ease. Eatle scoops up a handful of sand, throwing it in his mouth. He chews it, and tries to fire a laser. However, he fails, and the laser doesn’t fire. Eatle: This guy can’t process sand? (Eatle turns to see Reinrassic holding them off, but he soon would be overwhelmed.) Reinrassic! Hand me some of those darts. Reinrassic: What good will they do in your hands, John John Smith? Eatle: Just do it! Ow! (One of the Dasypodidaes bites into Eatle’s arm. Eatle grabs and throws it. Reinrassic fires darts at Eatle, and he opens his mouth, eating them. He chew them up.) Get ready for this. (Eatle fires his laser, tearing through a large portion of the Dasypodidae. The rest of them retreat, realizing that their prey was too much work.) We make a good team, Reinrassic. Reinrassic: You are resourceful, for a lesser species. (Eatle reverts) John: From you, that’s a compliment. What do you say that we stop here for the night? Reinrassic: No. We’ll walk through the night. John: You may be able to keep going, but I need to stop and rest. We’re stopping for the night. Reinrassic: (stares at John) I forgot that you lesser species need rest. The two sit on a rock, starting a fire. Then, Reinrassic looks in the distance. Reinrassic: Did you hear that? John: No. From which direction? (John knew that there was something out there.) Reinrassic: From that direc, move! (Reinrassic gets up and pushes John away, when a giant Dasypodidae jumps out of the ground, its pincers cutting Reinrassic’s right arm clean off.) Ahhh! The Dasypodidae lands, and gets ready to attack again, when it’s hit by a seed, which explodes, killing it. Wildvine comes up, and Reinrassic was reeling in pain. Wildvine: Hold on, Reinrassic! (Wildvine grabs the severed arm, and puts it back in place on Reinrassic. He then wraps his finger around it, merging with it and reconnecting the arm. Wildvine then uses his finger to cut his finger off, which regrows afterwards.) You okay? Reinrassic: (Stares at his arm, then stands.) This is why I did not wish to stay the night. (Reinrassic starts walking off, with Wildvine watching.) End Scene John and Reinrassic arrives at a transporter outpost. John: Finally! We can get home! Let’s go, Reinrassic! (John runs towards the transporter, then turns to see Reinrassic was standing still.) Something wrong? Reinrassic: I’m not going back. I cannot go back with this (pointing to his arm, which had started to turn green, the same color as the Florauna band on his arm) mutation. The Highbreed are the purest creatures in the universe, and I would jeopardize our mission. It’s better that I stay. John: No one deserves this. Reinrassic: For a worm, you are kind and considerate, John John Smith. But this is where we say goodbye. (Reinrassic walks off.) Back at the storage garage, Kevin was working on fixing the quartz machine. Gwen: How much longer, Kevin? You’ve been working on this forever. Kevin: This thing is very delicate. One wrong move and (The portal opens up, and John comes out of it.) John: Hey guys. What are you doing? Gwen: John! What happened? Where were you? Kevin: What happened to that Highbreed? John: Unfortunately, Reinrassic stayed behind. Gwen: Reinrassic? You became friends with him? John: Yeah. And you won’t believe what I learned. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Reinrassic III Villains *DNAliens Aliens *Wolf Bane *Big Chill *Eatle (accidental transformation; selected alien was Shocksquatch) *Wildvine Trivia *John learns about the Highbreed. *Reinrassic III seems to gain respect for John. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Highbreed Arc